The Sexually Transmitted Infections Clinical Trials Group provides infrastructure to conduct sexually transmitted infections (STIs) related clinical research, including providing clinical sites, trained and experienced personnel, laboratories, protocol development, clinical trial coordination, biological sample collection, storage, scientific leadership, and other aspects related to the conduct of clinical studies.